leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
List of Science Fiction Films
List of Science Fiction Films * Nineteen Eighty-Four (brilliant, ideologues beware) * 2001: A Space Odyssey 1968 Complete Synopsis (superb) * 2010: The Year We Make Contact 1984 (excellent) * 2046 2005 (brilliant) * A.I. Artificial Intelligence 2001 * A Boy and His Dog 1975 (innovative) A Boy and His Dog * Aeon Flux 2005 (Charlize Theron is hot, movie is not) * Alien 1979 (excellent sci-fi and horror genre blend) * Armageddon (worst big budget science fiction film of all time) * Bladerunner 1982 (brilliant genre blend of big question sci-fi and film noir) * Captive Women 1952 (astonishingly bad) * Clockwork Orange 1971 (Kubrick saves annoying Anthony Burgess conservative screed through film adaptation) * Contact 1997 (reasonably intelligent adaptation of Carl sagan's brilliant novel) * Cyborg 2087 1966 (a film) * CYBORG 2378 * Damnation Alley 1977 (an SUV love story) * Dark Skies * Deep Impact * Dune * Earth Girls Are Easy 1988 (amusing) * Enemy Mine 1985 (good, anti-war commentary) * Event Horizon (mediocre, more unexpected cat scream horror than science fiction) * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within 2001 * First Men In the Moon, H.G. Wells' 1964 * Forbidden Planet (path-breaking) * Gattaca (brilliant political social commentary) 1997 * Ghosts of Mars 2001, (avoid: bad science & stupid plot) * Hollow Man 2000 * I, Robot * Impostor 2002 * Independence Day * John Carpenter's The Thing * K-Pax 2001 * Lost on Space (based on the TV series) 1998 * Men in Black * Men in Black II: Back in Black 2002 * Mission to Mars 2000 * Night Crawler from Outer Space (awful beyond words) * Nightfall 1988 Isaac Asimov * On the Beach 1959 * Planet of the Apes * Queen of Outer Space * Red Planet 2000 * Red Planet Mars 1952 (anti-communist religious science fiction film) * Resident Evil: Apocalypse 2004 * Signs 2002 * Silent Running 1972 IMDb * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow 2004 * Solarbabies 1986 (avoid: bad scence & puerile) * Solaris 2002 * Soylent Green * Spawn of the Slithis * Sphere 1998 * Terminator * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines 2003 * The Arrival 1996 (an alien invasion and Charlie Sheen is our only hope!) * The Avengers Saving the world in style. 1998 * The Blob * The Fly, The Fly 1986 Remake * The Fly II 1989 * The Chronicles of Riddick: Pitch Black 1999 * The Chronicles of Riddick 2004 * The Core 2003 * The Day After Tomorrow 2004 * The Fifth Element 1997 * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (movie) 2005 * The Matrix (not that deep actually) 1999 * The Matrix Reloaded (still not deep but now a sequel) 2003 * The Three Stooges in Orbit 1962. (sadly unfunny but noteworthy as the only film featuring a talking unicorn pony on Venus) * The Time Machine * Things to Come 1936 * THX 1138 * Timeline 2003 * Total Recall 2070: Machine Dreams * TRON 1981 * Twelve Monkeys 1995 (brilliant) * War of the Worlds * What Planet Are You From? (mildly amusing) 1999 Category:Lists